Television systems today provide viewers with hundreds of channels for viewing. To provide access to the programming of these channels, cable and satellite television systems typically provide an Electronic Program Guide (EPG) that presents a menu-based Graphical User Interface (GUI) for viewers to scan the broadcasting schedule for all of the available channels or to group all programs listed in broadcasting schedule into categories. In systems that provide Video-on-Demand (VOD) programming the EPG typically also allows viewers to select programs to watch on demand. The EPG interface is typically arranged hierarchically, for example, allowing a viewer to select menus of groups of programming, such as groups by genre (e.g., children's programming) or groups by type of programming (e.g., VOD).